University Courses UK
It's my personal opinion that an undergraduate course in computer game programming is a risky maneuver and you would be better getting a good computer science degree. "While a computer games technology degree may well be suitable for a job in a small company, where the project is perhaps making a game for mobile phones, and where the artist and programmer are one and the same - EA's typical games team is 100 strong; with each person having a clearly defined role." "We are looking for high level physicists unsure of what to do next and skilled 3D mathematicians who may be drifting into a career as a teacher. Both of these people have the skills we need to turn them into games programmers" -Jenny Brown, EA's UK university relations manager (taken from The Independant Newspaper Website) All the requirements here are the basic requirements! Visit the sites for more detail. =Undergraduate= Don't really know sorry! =Graduate= To me an MSc in Computer Games Programming seems more solid than the places offering Entertainment Software Development, though such titles could be entirely arbitrary. University of Hull *Msc Computer Games Programming Requirements: A "good" (thanks there, Hull) honours degree or equivalent, in computing (or similar). The MSc is designed to give a broad introduction to games development combined with an in depth study of the technical aspects of game programming and production. Students will learn advanced programming methods and apply them to computer game problems. These will include real time graphics, artificial intelligence and the use of applied physics. In addition to these specialist game related areas students should understand, and be able to implement many fundamental algorithms relating to 3D graphics, including ray tracing, radiosity, lighting, shadows, reflections, transparency, texture mapping and rendering. Specific programming methods for different gaming platforms will be covered. Link Liverpool John Moores University *Computer Games Technology Requirements: Degree in Computing or Computing-related subject. The aims are to provide students with a fuller understanding of current and developing technologies used by the games industry. To facilitate students in the development of expertise and interest in topic areas of direct and complementary relevance to their work. To encourage students to become autonomous learners. To provide students with an understanding of current research issues in Computer Games Technology. To further develop students’ analytical, creative, problem-solving and research skills Link University of Portsmouth *MSc Computer Games Technology Requirements: A minimum of a 2:1 honours degree iin computing. During the first semester you will examine the development process and work together as a team on a game creation project. Before specialising, you will also learn about audio for games and explore scripting and 3D graphics. In the second semester you will specialise in developing your programming, graphics or game producer skills. In consultation with your tutors, the modules in this semester give you the opportunity to define your own area of study. After the second semester you will complete a large, individual project of your own choosing. Link Course Portal University of Teeside *MSc Computer Games Programming Requirements: Good honours degree (minimum 2:2) in Games programming (or similar) Students examine Games Programming which focuses on the construction of a game engine. They also study the important areas of Games AI, Physics Simulation and Real Time Graphics. Tools used in computer games development will be explored, as will topics such as kinematics, advanced agent behaviour, and real time interactive systems. LinkGame Studies Society Forums Sheffield Hallam University *MSc Entertainment Software Development Requirements: 2.1 in a computing-related discipline Two-dimensional and three-dimensional graphics and implementation techniques using C++ and industry standard software tools and APIs. The games development process and associated business issues. Network programming, multi-threading and the Linux operating system. Link =Links= *School Listing at Gamedev.net *Digital Yorkshire (ha!) University Listing *UK Digital Initiative Organization University Listing